Finally
by chibijem
Summary: Ren and Kyoko admit their feelings...


Finally

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Author's Note: So tired of waiting…..

Author's Note: Dedicated to my Imoto-san: you are everything to me….

* * *

Tsuruga Ren entered the auditorium quietly followed by his manager. He quickly scanned the crowd and caught sight of Maria, his boss's granddaughter. He made his way over to where she was standing on a chair. "Maria-chan." He took the tiny girl into his arms and took a seat in the chair. "Shacho." He nodded to Lory Takarada. "You are both looking very nice." He said, taking notice of Maria's pretty dress and the sedate suit the head of LME was wearing.

The president laughed, "You can say it, Ren." He lifted his hands to the lapels of his black suit. "It is rather bland for my taste but it is Mogami-kun's moment to shine."

Yashiro Yukihito, sat quietly next to his charge, "Have you seen her?" He asked after their mutual friend.

"I saw her a bit ago and she is nervous about going up to collect her papers." Maria piped up. "I told her to think of it as another role she is playing."

"I am sure Mogami-san will be fine." Ren settled the child on his lap, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Maria turned her head so she could study the tall man holding her; he was one of her favorite people even if he was a bit slow regarding his relationship with one of her other favorite people, Mogami Kyoko. Said actress was towards the front of the congregation with the other high school graduates. When she learned her honorary oneesan was not planning a celebration for the occasion, Maria had undertaken organizing a gathering and contacting those in Kyoko's life to remind them to attend. One she had not had to pester was the one she was resting against. She had found out from her grandfather that her Ren-sama was planning on his own celebration: flowers and a dinner for two. She had even discovered he had procured Kyoko a graduation gift but could not wrangle any further details from him. Even Yashiro had no clue as to what it was and told her that Ren had gotten the gift personally. "Ne, Ren-sama?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"You _are_ coming _and_ staying at the party?" She asked the well-known actor.

"I did promise."

"Ojii-san said you had plans for Onee-sama." Maria fished.

"Hai," Gray eyes turned down to the bright curls as he reached a long finger to tilt the child's face to his adoring gaze. "And you will not pry the details out of me." Ren finished, tapping the child's nose.

Maria let out a little giggle and blushed. "Not even an itty, bitty one?"

"Not even," he let out a small laugh and then nodded his head towards the front of the auditorium where the ceremony was just beginning. The LME group sat through the speeches that came with the graduation program. When the students filed up one by one to accept their diplomas, Ren had never felt prouder than the moment Kyoko accepted hers and turned to the assemblage, searching for the small group. Their eyes met and he gave her a nod and a smile, while Maria waved.

Half an hour later, the formality over, Kyoko finally approached her friends. "Minna-san. Domo arigato gozaimasu for coming today." She bowed. "I appreciate you all taking time out of your busy schedules to be here."

"Nonsense, Mogami-kun!" Takarada said with a genuine smile. He reached out and gave her a hug. "I am so proud of you." He whispered in her ear. "We would not have missed it." Takarada replied for everyone, pulling back.

"I am so happy for you Kyoko," Kotonami Kanae told her, embracing her.

"Omedetto, Kyoko-chan," "Yashiro added, taking his own turn at a hug.

"We are both so delighted and proud of you, Kyoko-san," Okami told her while her husband nodded.

Kyoko then faced the man she had come to understand and let herself fall in love with. With all the time the two had spent together over the past two years, she had felt the chains surrounding her heart drop away as hope gradually bloomed. She had sped through the high school curriculum with everyone's help and encouragement in much less time than normal and was now looking forward to living life as a full time actress. She smiled at the giant of a man before her, "Tsuruga-san, you did not have to come. I know how full your schedule was today."

Ren set Maria on her feet and took one of his kouhai's small hands in his own large one. "This was one presentation I could not and would not have missed, Kyoko-san." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He gave a sincere smile as he bent and brushed his lips against her soft cheek. "I am so happy for you."

 _And for myself,_ he thought.

Later that afternoon at the Takarada estate, the small group of friends gathered to celebrate Kyoko's accomplishment. She greeted so many of the people she had worked with including Ruriko, Directors Ogata and Shingai in addition to some of the crew members from various projects she had worked on. It made her both happy and teary that so many people came to celebrate with her.

Ren passed her his handkerchief, "Daijobu desu ka?" He asked with a quiet laugh as he took the square cloth and dabbed at her tears and finished, handed it back to her. _So beautiful even when she cries,_ he thought, sipping at his iced tea.

"Hai, gomen ne. I just did not expect so many….."

"I wish you would realize how well liked and respected you are." He cupped Kyoko's cheek in his warm grasp. "There are so many you have brought under your spell…. myself included." He finished the last under his breath.

"Tsuruga-san?" The new graduate looked up into stormy eyes.

"Did you bring a change of clothes?" He switched the subject, not wanting to jump ahead in his plans.

"I did, but you did not let me know where we are going. All Yashiro-san would say was that you had made plans." She accused him.

"A special occasion, deserves a special celebration, ne?" Ren alluded as he started to steer her away from the gathering. "I want to take you to dinner and then we shall see where the evening takes us."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" Kyoko stopped in her tracks, shock racing across her face.

"It is not like we have not shared a meal nor spent an evening together," he reminded her.

"Demo….."

"Just trust me." A twinkle entered his deep eyes, a smile gracing his handsome features.

"Always."

As Ren pulled up to the family style restaurant he had taken Kyoko to when she had filled in as his manager the first time Yashiro had fallen ill, he heard the soft gasp from his passenger. "You remember?" He asked as he turned the ignition off.

"Of course." Kyoko smiled as she turned in her seat toward the man who had become more than her sempai. "Though you teased me about eating frogs."

Ren chuckled at the memory, "You do remember." He got out and went to help the girl he had fallen hopelessly in love with out of the car. "Our first meal together."

"What made you decide on this place? Not to mention I think I'm overdressed." Golden eyes skimmed the dress she was wearing, then glancing at her companion's suit. "So are you."

Ren turned his eyes down and looked in appreciation of the dress Kyoko wore. "Iie, all manner of patrons are here," Ren gestured at the crowd. "Besides it is a special night. You do not graduate high school every day."

After they were seated at the back, Kyoko lifted an eyebrow. "We weren't given menus."

"If I recall, you love hamburger steak with a fried egg on top." He smiled.

"I could have cooked that at your place, for much less and with less….intrusions." Kyoko finished as their waitress brought drinks for them and presented her with a huge bouquet of flowers with a smile. "Omedetto, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko focused her gaze on the man seated across from her, "You planned this." She accused with a glimmer in her eyes.

"I made a phone call; I wanted this to be a memorable night." Ren admitted. "And I did not want you to have to cook tonight even if your cooking would taste much better," he added.

Kyoko melted at Ren's words; _he is such a romantic,_ she thought. _One of the things I love about him. Hai, I do love Tsuruga Ren._ They sat chatting about various projects each of them had currently and had plans for. "Are you going to take the role in that futuristic drama?"

"I am mulling it over." Ren replied as he stirred his tea.

"It sounds like a terrific role and you would be working with Ogata-san again."

"Hmmmm, there is that."

"You know you want to." Kyoko countered, wondering why her leading advocate was being so evasive.

"I guess it all depends on what happens with another project I am working on."

"Oh? Which one?"

Ren studied his dinner companion as he leaned back as their dinners were set before them. "Secret." Was all he said, laying a long finger over his lips, knowing it would vex her.

Ren shut his apartment door behind them; he had coaxed Kyoko to come home with him with the promise of dessert, knowing of her sweet tooth. "Relax and get comfortable while I get dessert." He shooed her out of the kitchen after she had arranged her flowers in a vase he found for her.

"This had better be a good one, Ren-san." She called out to him, setting the vase in the middle of the low table in front of the couch. After working with him as the Heel siblings and a few various promotional campaigns, they had agreed to drop the formalities of last names and started using their first names. That decision had delighted everyone they knew as they all had considered it progress in the ever slow development of their relationship.

Ren looked at the huge bowl where he was constructing a massive ice cream sundae; he was not normally one for sweets and usually passed on dessert but when he had heard of Kyoko's dream of sharing a sundae with him, he had immediately given in. So he found himself pondering the placement of different toppings as he heard Kyoko turn on the television. Over the years, she had come to his place for various things: work, to spend time rehearsing, going over projects, to ask advice and lately just to spend time with him. He put two cherries on the top of the whipped cream and pulling out a drawer, removed the jeweler's box. He opened the lid to reveal the necklace he himself designed and had specially made. The links contained iridescent crystals mixed with similar stones that made up Kyoko's beloved 'corn' stone and the pendant was a golden fairy with wings made from opals. _I just hope she likes it._ He then placed the box on the large tray, took out two sparklers, lit them and placed them in the confection. "Ta-da."

The smile that lit Kyoko's face outshone the fireworks in the ice cream. "You've been eavesdropping. Only Moko-san knew about this wish."

"And she told Yashiro-san who told me." Ren returned the smile and handed her a spoon after placing the bowl in front of her. "Madam." He bowed.

"Arigato, Ren-san." Kyoko slid the utensil through the icy sweet. "Oooooo, this is soooooooooo gooooood." She finally said, licking the spoon.

"I…I am happy you like it." Ren had to clear his throat and gather his wits after witnessing the pink tongue wipe the spoon clean. _Keep it together, Hizuri,_ he thought. Although he had yet to confess everything to her, he had told Kyoko he was her beloved 'Corn'. He had been stunned when, in turn, Kyoko had told him she was his confidante, Bo the Chicken. It had taken them both some time to deal with the revelations but they came to agree it made sense when one thought about it.

"You are going to join me, ne? I certainly cannot eat all this on my own." Kyoko patted the sofa next to her and held out another spoon. She then noticed the box sitting on the tray. "Rennnnnnn….."

"Happy Graduation, Kyoko-san." His gray eyes took in the pleasure emanating from her as she gazed on the treasure.

"This is too much," she gazed at her dearest friend.

"Nothing it too much for you." He knew through their talks about how her mother had really treated her. He had decided much before that when her mother had gone on television and denied even having a child, that he would spend the rest of his life making up for everything Kyoko had missed, that she would never want for anything. He reached out to take the necklace from her trembling fingers. "May I?"

Kyoko could only nod and she turned her back to him. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she felt the weight and coolness of the crystals circle her neck. She looked up when Ren stood and took the hand he held out to her. She gasped at her reflection in the mirror he led her to, she gave a watery smile at the image of him standing behind her. "It's beautiful, honto ni domo arigato gozaimasu, Ren-san."

Ren placed his hands on Kyoko's hips, "So help me if you bow….. You are beautiful, Kyoko. You." He told her, emphatically.

"Ren-san?" Kyoko queried, seeing something she had not ever seen in the depths of his eyes as they met hers in the mirror.

In answer, the tall celebrity leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of his love's neck. Hearing a tiny gasp, he wrapped his strong arms around his lady. "Aishteru, Kyoko. Aishteru." He laid his forehead on her shoulder. He finally looked up at their combined reflection when he felt her small hands rest over his arms where he embraced her.

Kyoko turned in Ren's arms, raising one palm to cup his strong jaw, "Aishteru, Ren." She saw the love burning in his now emotion-filled eyes. "Am I your special project?"

Ren leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her waiting lips, "I want to spend time with you, I want to savor this feeling, this time. It feels exhilarating….."

"It does," Kyoko agreed. "I've never felt like this. It feels…."

"Wonderful," the new couple said together and laughed.

"My first and only love." Ren sighed, happily, resting his forehead against his lady's.

"What I feel for you is _**so**_ much more than what I thought I had with Sho." Kyoko reached out and clasped Ren's wrists with her small hands. "I'm so glad you are my first, true love, Ren." She pressed her lips to his forehead.

"We have finally made it here. Finally." Ren stood and lifted Kyoko off her feet. Smiling and laughing, he twirled her around in circles as their ice cream sat melting, forgotten.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: As usual, this story did not come out as planned…. Plans are for a sequel/second part, a lemon, if anyone is interested…..Thank you for reading.


End file.
